Home is Where Your Brother Is
by theater104
Summary: WRITTEN BY INK. At one am in the morning, Romeo's whispers woke up Race. At one thirty, Race declared him his brother.


**Hi again folks, Ink here. Since Vi has imposed her love of Race and Romeo onto me, I decided to write this for her. She lets me post her stuff on her profile, and this is my way of saying thank you. And my whole Newsies obsession is because of her… So Review please! **

**Disclaimer: Newsies is not mine. **

* * *

Race was awoken an hour after midnight by the whimpers of a little boy. He tried to ignore them, after all, almost all of them here had nightmares, and no one liked them pointed out. It was times like these when Race understood Jack sleeping on the roof. Less pain.

" Race?" A voice Race knew to be Romeo's whispered. Race groaned and rolled over to face Romeo's bunk. He could barely make out the boys face in the darkness of the Lodging House.

" Yeah kid?" Race replied, words slurred a little. He rubbed his eyes and peered through the darkness at the outline of Romeos tired body. " Whats wrong?"

" Am I safe here?" Romeo whispered, so quietly, so unsure of himself. His voice drifted through the room, a small whisper in a silent room. He sounded so broken, and it shattered Races heart. The poor boy was barely ten.

" Of course kid." Race assured him, his voice full of confidence. " Always."

" No." Romeo whispered. Race sat up, outraged.

" Whatta youse mean no?" Race bellowed. Mush rolled over above him, causing the worn and tattered mattress to let out a squeak. " Romeo.." Race said, returning his voice to its previous whisper. Romeo shifted nervously, and the moon lit up his face for one brief second, revealing a pained expression gracing the little boys face.

" Someday, you won't want me here. And I won't be safe anymore." Romeo's broken voice replied. He sniffed. " And then I'll leave." Race saw himself in the broken boy. He saw the boy he had been four years ago, before he had discovered the newsies. Before he had found his family.

" Romeo, this will alway be your home. You will always be safe here. No matter what." Race slipped his frozen toes out from under the tattered sheet, ducking his head so it wouldn't hit the bunk where Mush was sleeping soundly above him. His feet slapped against the splintered wooden floor, walking the distance between his and Romeos bunk in a few small steps. He sat down on the thin mattress and reached for Romeo's hand. He wrapped his fingers around Romeos frozen ones. " Romeo, how would you like to hear a story?" The shape that was Romeo nodded, and in the dim light of the moon through the window he began to tell his story.

**Several Years Ago**

_A boy, frigid and broken curled up against the wall of the factory. He had been there since the early hours of the morning, before the city awoke. He was waiting for his brother, who he knew worked here, and who hadn't come home in three days. He also hadn't eaten in that time, since he had no way of making money. He waited in the alley, so the cops won't chase him away telling him to go back to a non-existent family. It was late evening now, and workers had just begun flowing out the tall wooden doors. They were tired, but they still managed to laugh and joke with each other, telling stories about their families and friends. The boy was jealous of them. To him, they were living the life. They had a job, and that meant they had food. They had friends and family. The boy had none of that. he pushed himself off the dust covered alley, and slowly made his way to the doors where he would wait for his brother. He could barely make out his brothers mop of sandy hair making its way down the stairs, laughing with his friends. _

" _Andrew! Andrew! It's me Tony!" The boy jumped up and down, waving to his brother. His brother turned his head back to his friend. " Andrew?" The boys heart sank. Andrew had walked right past him, not even glancing at him. Tony turned away, and walked back to his alley. Andrew wasn't his brother anymore. No one loved him. He was broke, lost and broken. He didn't have a home, and he never would. He was never safe. Never safe from heartbreak. _

" He's like me. " Romeo whispered. Race put his arm around Romeo.

" He was. But then he found a home. And lots of brothers who helped him, and friends, and a job. And he is happy. And you found a home too. Here. With us." Race whispered to the young boy. " And you have a brother too. Only yours will never leave you."

" Who's my brother?" Romeo asked, confused.

" Me. And I will never leave you." Race promised. " Now go to sleep kid."

" Will you still be here in the morning?" Romeo said, his voice timid. Race sighed.

" Of course kid." Race responded, standing up quietly so he wouldn't wake the boys. He made his way across the small gap between their bunks. Tucking himself under his sheets he realized how far he had come since that boy in the alley. This time, he had a family. This time, he was happy. This time, he was the big brother, and he would sure do a better job than his had done.


End file.
